


WANDERLUST | AT THE BEGINNING

by WarriorOfWords



Series: WANDERLUST [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, BAMF Women, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Feminist Themes, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Multiple, Pixelberry, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOfWords/pseuds/WarriorOfWords
Summary: Freya Farrow has been living out of a suitcase most of her life. Moving foster home to foster home, adaptability has become her strength…especially since her life came to a halt the last few years. In order to live out her dreams of traveling the world, she took on a couple of jobs – including one as a waitress in the heart of Manhattan. Then, either by chance or fate, a Prince and his bachelor party wind up at the hole-in-the-wall restaurant in New York – and change her life forever! Whisked away to the foreign kingdom of Cordonia, Freya is immediately sent off on its adventures. But this is not your usual Cinderella story. There, she fights for love and justice - all while finding the home she’s always longed for.♕ ♚ ♕ ♚ ♕ ♚A re-telling of TRR with MC’s choices (MOSTLY CANON-COMPLIANT)Some original scenes for backstory, plot holes, and fixing the timeline. Biggest change is Liam’s name. In my version, he is Theodore. Finally, I’m not going to give away who Freya chooses at first. After all, love (in all forms) is complex.“Love is messy and horrible and selfish and bold. It's not finding your perfect half. It's the trying and the reaching and failing.” – Ellie Chu in The Half of ItEnjoy!
Relationships: Drake Walker & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam Rys & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam Rys & Original Character(s), Liam Rys/Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: WANDERLUST [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086263
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. I’m Waiting for The Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello & HAPPY NEW YEAR! <3
> 
> This is the beginning of Part 1 / Book 1
> 
> Not sure how often I'll update, but I would like to complete this project of all 3 books by the end of 2021 :)
> 
> Making a goal to finish my writing projects this year lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my chapter titles are song names or lyrics that inspired the writing or the subject ♡

“Another glamorous New York Saturday night…hauling trash into a dumpster,” Freya’s voice echoed begrudgingly in the empty, dimly lit alley way – stinking of rotting leftovers and spoiled drinks – just outside of the hole-in-the-wall restaurant she worked at: _Whiskey and Rye_.

It wasn’t always like this. Not even a week prior, the city was filled to the brim for the St. Patrick’s Day parade – drawing over two million tourists to see the spectacle and drink as much beer as they could handle. This was the specialty of the restaurant: serving up local IPAs, drafts, and, of course, whiskey; both Irish for the weeks surrounding the festivities and American to keep the locals happy the rest of the year.

Now, rounding the corner of 53rd and 3rd, Whiskey and Rye was on the tail-end of their surge in business, which meant longer shifts with less help. On this particular night, it was one cook to fry up burgers and microwave the other items on their menu, and two servers. Luckily for them, Freya knew her alcohol and could easily play bartender. Unfortunately, it meant she was stuck.

“Could be worse,” her coworker said kindly as he held open the large lid to the putrid garbage. A smile came to Freya’s lips, allowing her dimples to shine through. He truly was a sweet kid, Daniel, still in high school with his whole life ahead of him. No wonder his outlook was a bit more optimistic than hers.

“If it suddenly rains, I blame you for jinxing it,” her tone was lighthearted, tossing in the rest of the bags.

Letting the lid fall once she was done, Daniel turned to her with a chuckle, “I’m just saying there could be – RATS!”

The terrified shriek that came from him instantly got Freya’s attention, catching him when he jumped back. She watched as the rat scurried away from his foot. Helping him back up, she gave him a playful roll of her caramel, almost hazel, eyes, “Don’t worry, champ. The mouse king is gone,” she giggled at his ‘huffy’ expression, as she called it, he gave her in return – knowing he was embarrassed from her recalling Daniel’s role as the famous _Nutcracker_ in his high school’s play that previous winter, “Besides, they’re only trying to get by. Like us.”

“Yea, yea, bet,” Daniel fixed his shirt, grumbling, “Pissed mom told you about that.”

“She’s proud of her son and wants to brag. You’re lucky,” Freya said gently, pushing back a piece of dark auburn hair from her face. Unlike her coworker, Freya didn’t have a mother to brag about her accomplishments, no matter how trifle they may be. In fact, she had no family to speak of. Ever since Freya was a little girl, her whole life moved foster home to foster home all across the states, never finding a family or trusting people enough to ever become truly close to them. She didn’t even have a last name or a birth certificate with her when she was abandoned at the local shelter back in California. The surname only came about because of a memory: learning different animals at a young age and having trouble saying ‘sparrow’…thus, Freya Farrow was born.

“Freya! Daniel!” a low voice barked at them and brought her back to reality, “I don’t pay you to slack off,” their manager, Robert, sneered – his countenance much like a bulldog.

An eyebrow raised, Freya folded her arms across her chest defiantly, “You told us to take out the trash.”

Freya swore she could hear a low growl in his throat as he replied angrily, “And now I’m telling you to wait on a bachelor party that just rolled in. Chop, chop!” he yelled, the weight of the metal door booming through her chest as it slammed behind him.

“You heard him,” Daniel shrugged, somberly, and opened the door for her, “Chop, chop.”

Daniel’s imitation was sarcastic, but through gritted teeth. They both loathed the tired old man. Freya would’ve quit a long time ago if she didn’t need the extra support and good tips. After college, she was struggling to pay off loans while attempting various internships. Luckily, she was able to complete one in Manhattan and packed up her whole life in a suitcase for it; however, the actual job that came after, was practically back-packing across the world. And she simply couldn’t afford it. For the last few years, she was saving every penny she could manage after paying off debt. In a sense, her life was on hold. Hopefully, for only a little while longer.

Taking a deep breath in, Freya made her way inside with Daniel to go wash her hands when –

“Waitress!” a stranger’s call to her grabbed their attention immediately. It had a twinge of an accent. Of where, she couldn’t pin. Looking over, the one who called her was entirely too dressed up for their establishment. A blazer was one thing, but a three-piece burgundy suit in late March in New York, the humidity was already too much for people not used to it all. The long, curly black locks of hair must not have helped matters much.

Beside him, another young man was dressed in a floral shirt much more expensive than it was worth (probably some designer label). He had a charming, boyish quality about him with his short golden-brown hair spiked up slightly at the front, “We need your best table,” he said with a chuckle, and heavier accent, as his bright blue eyes glanced to her filled with humor.

Freya was about to show them a booth near the corner of the restaurant for privacy, when another friend came into view. It was a quick glimpse, but one she was not likely to ignore. Right away, Freya could tell he was trouble for her, almost taking her breath away and knees weaken. Shaggy brown hair that had another ruddy hue as it hit the light…rich, chocolate-brown eyes…broad shoulders as he practically hulked out of his denim shirt…and mauve lips curved up into a smirk as he led his friend over to a booth.

“Forget the table,” the other said with a similar accent, but had a slight twang that was familiar to her ears, “Bring us some whiskey and lots of it!” and looked away from her all too quickly.

That one was certainly her normal type. Usually, they were paired with a heart-aching back story that they would later use as an excuse not to be with her. If Freya knew what was good for her, she’d stay far away. “Sure thing,” she replied before bolting to the kitchen. There, she could take in another breath as she washed her hands. Daniel was already drying his own, looking at her with pleading eyes. She knew what was coming.

“Please take this one. I’ve got a date with Sarah from math class and I’ll never make it outta here in time.”

Keeping her eyes on the task at hand, Freya wanted to say no. Not be near another potential heat-break like the last asshole she met at the bar. But…seeing Daniel’s face…and remembering how much he talked about this Sarah girl…she knew she had no choice.

With a smile, Freya took the rag from Daniel’s hands, “I’m on it! Besides,” she hummed in thought, looking all of them over for a moment, “the tip will be insane! I’ll have them eating out of my hand in no time.”

“You’re the best!”

“Are you two still talking?” Robert’s beady eyes squinted as he yelled from the other side of the kitchen, “Get over there before I dock your pay!”

The pair exchanged looks – with the young man mouthing ‘thank you’ on his way out. Perking herself up, and straightening her ill-fitting blouse, Freya made her way to the bar. _Whiskey and lots of it_ , she remembered the guy in denim had said. “Well, at least he knew where to go,” she mumbled quietly to herself, prepping a couple of shots and making a double for the one who requested the drinks. Just because he meant trouble, didn’t mean she wouldn’t make the most out of this night. After she set the shots down, Freya pinched her cheeks a couple of times to make them rosy against her freckles. All of them were laughing and having a good time as she came over, putting on her best smile.

“Here you are gentlemen,” she set the tray down, handing out all of the shots, “I prepared an Irish whiskey as well as something a little bit more American to try out.”

“Picked up we’re not from around here?” the handsome one in the denim shirt asked.

“Definitely not from Queens,” Freya said with a mischievous smirk, “Also,” she handed the one in denim his specialty drink, “a double for you,” to which she received a look that was taken aback, accompanied by a grin. Surely if he’d led the party there, he was the engaged one. Even more reason to stay away. No matter how much that grin pulled her in… “I’ll be taking care of you this evening. So whichever whiskey you like better, I’ll be sure to leave the bottle. Now,” she plucked out her notepad to take their order, “what can I get for you?”

The one in the floral shirt looked to the others before shrugging, “Steaks for the table should suffice.”

Freya nodded, but the dak-haired one in the suit interrupted, “How about some filet mignon, medium rare, and prepared with a bearnaise sauce?”

Unable to help herself, Freya raised an eyebrow, but kept a polite smile, “The closest thing we have to that is the deluxe burger,” the _horror_ he would feel if he knew most of the food was frozen!

Obvious disappointment flooded the man’s expression, “Dare I ask for the wine list?”

Deciding to have a little fun, Freya’s voice took on a ‘snob’ tone, saying, “We’ve got an excellent, vintage…house red,” she said with her voice returning to normal at the last two words.

“ _House_ red?” his voice was appalled, as if she had offended him with the mere offer.

Her expression almost took on a ‘dead-pan’, replying, “It also comes in white.”

A hearty, delightful laugh came from the man in denim as the one in the suit cringed, “We’ll be fine with a bottle of the American whiskey…and four deluxe burgers.”

Freya’s brows furrowed as she looked at the trio, “Four?”

The other nodded, as his eyes went past her shoulder. Curious, Freya turned and saw who he was looking at. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor as it slacked but composed herself. Their fourth bachelor friend had an air about him, as if captivating the attention of every person, empty chair, and light to him. Like a lion in prowess. Normally, a blonde with blue eyes would be a ‘swipe left’ from Freya, but this man…there was something different about him. He stepped over to the booth in a casual light blue shirt and black blazer with a pin of a bright red apple on it. His build was all but peeking out, his muscles begging her eyes to linger. And his smile, well, was dazzling.

“Uh,” she couldn’t help but mutter quietly, barely registering the scoff from behind her.

“Sorry I’m late,” he apologized with sincerity, and his accent the thickest out of all of the young men, “Thank you for your patience, miss…?”

“Freya,” she tried not to blurt, her cheeks a bit more flushed than she would have liked to have admitted.

“Charmed to make your acquaintance, Freya.”

“Trust me, the pleasure’s all mine. It’s nice to meet you…?” she echoed.

“Theodore.”

Another smile crossed her lips, but it soon faded into a bit of a sheepish one as she caught the suspicious looks from the others, “Right! Let me go put the order in and I’ll be back shortly.”

Unexpectedly, Freya felt a bit of a fluttering in her heartbeat, wondering _what in the Hell_ was the matter with her! She had never been so flustered by someone – especially not someone who wasn’t her type. However, there was something about him, and throughout the night they continued to exchange glances. Along with those glances, came a scoff or a shake of the head from his friend she needed to avoid. All the more reason to, in her mind. Of course, with alcohol introduced, the gentlemen became a bit rowdier, but learned their names. The one in the suit was Tariq. Floral shirt was Maxwell. And the probably-engaged-needed-to-avoid-denim-shirt was Drake. Overall, it had been a good night with a bit of banter between all of them as she made sure they had a good time.

Once it was all said and done, the bar was well passed closed by the time the bachelor party was getting ready to leave for the night. She was finishing up her work, a stool in hand as she stacked them, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Surprised, Freya turned to see Theodore.

“We’re about to head out, but I just wanted to say thank you...and apologize,” he must have seen the hint of confusion across her face, “We certainly kept you late and they can be rather demanding when drunk.”

A small giggle surpassed her lips, making her dimples much more prominent, “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Theodore chuckled as well, “Figured you could hold your own,” he paused, licking his lips slightly before saying, “Still, thank you,” he rubbed the back of his neck as she turned, but kept her attention with his next words, “If you don’t have any other plans tonight, maybe I can make it up to you?” Freya’s eyes lit up in curiosity. She was, after all, telling herself to stay away; and yet, here she was, being pulled in, “Perhaps, buy you a drink? We’re about to go to a club.”

“Oh?” Freya questioned, giving him her full attention once the last stool was up, “Which one?”

“Actually, we were hoping you could help us out with that. Something local would be best, and since we’re not from around here...”

Freya leaned against the bar slightly, “Well, tourists are always in Manhattan, so I’d recommend avoiding this part of town. But if you’re looking for something very local, and nice with the spring weather, there’s a wonderful cove by the beach,” she could tell Theodore was intrigued and smiled brightly, “Forget the club.”

“You know, that sounds perfect. Honestly, I’m getting tired of the usual bachelor party antics. Lead the way!”

“Of course. Let me just finish up here and I’ll meet you out front.”

With a nod, Theodore made his way back to his friends. Freya made quick work of setting away the last few glasses, grabbed her bag from her locker, and dashed into the bathroom. There, she changed out of her uniform and into her clothes from earlier that day. They were nothing particularly special, but dark jeans, a maroon silk top, and her black leather jacket were her staples. Fixing her hair, Freya looked at herself in the mirror. Growing up, she’d received a bit of unwanted attention from boys, but never let any relationship deter her from her goals. Or her bark was enough to keep them away. Now, as she took in her freckles, beauty marks, and sharp features, Freya softened up her look by letting her hair down fully and put on a bit of gloss.

Content, the uniform went back into her bag and placed it back in the locker for her shift the next day. If anything, she needed a break from working day-in-and-day-out. This seemed like the chance she was waiting, even longing, for and was willing to take it.

Once she stepped outside, Freya saw all of the men stare at her. Theodore was able to compose himself the fastest, grinning from ear to ear. Maxwell’s mouth was still agape. Tariq made a point _not_ to look at her after his initial peek. And meanwhile, Drake, the one she knew she needed to avoid, let out a small, “Whoa,” in a whisper. Freya arched a brow in response, to which Drake shook it off saying, “Almost didn’t recognize you.”

Tariq nodded, “That uniform wasn’t doing you justice!”

“Yeah, the waitress is hot!” Maxwell chuckled and looked ashamed when Theodore glared slightly.

“Her name’s Freya and I doubt she appreciates you talking about her like that.”

 _There’s been a lot worse_ , Freya kept to herself, but it was nice to have someone else say it for once.

“Right. Sorry,” he said sheepishly, “Meant to say you look lovely. Now let’s party!”

There was a bit of cheeriness when he said that. However, there was a dampening of the mood as Drake cut in with, “So she’s our tour guide now?”

“Even better!” Theodore chuckled as he stood next to her, “Freya was kind enough to agree to show us around. She’s doing us a favor, so play nice,” he said pointedly, obviously the leader of the group as Drake nodded.

 _Interesting…_ Freya thought, but followed as Theodore led them all into a large car and onto their next destination.

♕ ♚ ♕ ♚ ♕ ♚

A decent car ride and a couple of bridges later, they came to her favorite spot between Fort Tilden and Breezy Point. Having arrived at their destination, they stepped out of the car and took the short path to a blue, wooden staircase leading down to come upon on a gorgeous beach. They all stopped in awe, still able to see city skylines at this deserted fort – with many mossy rocks trickling into the ocean and a sandy shore. The night sky was filled with stars dusted across blue and purple hues as the moon shimmered brightly against the dark waves and white foam, the reflection lighting the area.

“Glad we decided to ditch the club,” Theodore said excitedly, making his way to the water.

Even Drake’s good attitude came back, looking rather impressed, “We should build a bonfire.”

“I’m not doing manual labor,” Tariq all but squawked.

He rolled his eyes in return, “Sorry. _I’ll_ build us a bonfire.”

“This place is awesome!” Maxwell shouted, taking off his shoes and reached for his shirt, “Skinny dipping!”

“Keep your pants on, Maxwell!” Tariq scolded.

Theodore snickered slightly and tore his eyes from the water’s horizon to Freya, who was watching him with a smile, “Thank you for bringing us here. I can tell the guys are enjoying themselves already.”

“Used to taking care of everyone else, huh?” Freya asked coming up beside him.

Theodore laughed in his throat, turning to her fully, “What makes you say that?”

Truth was, Freya knew that role in friendships all too well. At least, for the little ones that she had. Always taking care of others, especially her foster siblings, while trying to find her own footing. It grew her intuition and empathy to the point where she could read people excruciatingly well, “Let’s just say my gut’s never wrong,” she stepped forward, looking at him with gentle eyes, “So, what about you? Do _you_ like it here?”

“I love it,” he replied quietly, gazing at her as if with longing.

Blushing, the reddish tint against her mocha-colored skin was still plain as day in the moonlight, “This is where I like to escape, so I’m trusting you with this secret,” and began to walk along the shoreline.

Theodore followed suit and even looped their arms together. It was almost natural how the pair fell into synchronized steps, “I’ll do my best to be worthy of that trust. Though, there’s just one problem,” she gazed at him inquisitively, “How am I supposed to buy you that drink?”

With a playful shrug, she responded with, “You’ll think of something. Or maybe you’ll just keep owing me. Give you an excuse to come back to New York and visit.”

“And until then?”

Freya hummed in thought, her eyes lingered on the empty fort on top of a small cliff, “Get the best view!” and took his hand to guide him over.

“Up there?” Theodore asked surprised but kept up with her.

“Scared?” she smirked.

“You wish!” he chuckled.

They were both running hand-in-hand now. Despite it being the middle of the night, there was enough light from the glow of the city limits and nature to race up the hill and find footholds in the cliff face. Knowing the terrain, Freya was able to get ahead and looked back over her shoulder to the handsome gentleman that was making her stomach continuously do flips, “Try and keep up!” she called before making it to the top.

Theodore shook his head with a laugh, “You’ve got home court advantage, beautiful.”

“Since you put it that way…” Freya extended out a hand to help him.

Fixing himself, he gave her a ‘thank you’ before turning to the stunning view – his pupils wide and seemed to forget the world entirely.

Quietly, Freya stared at him for another moment. If something like this could render him speechless, she wanted him to soak in every bit of it. Their hands remained clasped together as they both watched the waves crash against the rocks, the water rising high above to the night sky. The sound of the ocean lapping against the shore was as steady as a heartbeat and fell into the rhythm in silence. Freya wasn’t sure exactly how much time had passed, fully enjoying the company. It was only wen they both caught each other’s gaze at one another that they chuckled. Theodore’s thumb brushed across her wrist tenderly. It was as if all was right with the world in that moment.

“Worth the climb, right?” Freya’s voice came out as a hushed whisper.

Theodore’s eyes lingered to her lips while his own turned up into a charming grin, “Definitely.”

“It’s my own little utopia…away from all the chaos,” she explained, “It’s what I like best up here.”

“Feel like nothing can hurt you?”

Her eyes gleamed as he confirmed her thoughts with complete understanding and nodded, “Exactly.”

Theodore leaned back on his elbows to gaze back at the water, “Haven’t felt this alive in years,” and then his eyes fell on her as she leaned back with him, “I’ve never met anyone like you. And I’ve met, well, many very distinguished women all over the world. But every moment with you seems to be an adventure, Freya.”

“I should hope so. That’s all I long for.”

Theodore moved closer to her, his hand brushing up and down her arm, “You find secret beaches, climb cliffs, and practically read minds…is there anything you don’t do?”

“Fly!” Freya said with a giggle and fell backwards onto the grass below her and her arms spread out like an eagle.

She then heard him move, watching his dazzling smile and bright blue eyes as he hovered over her. She wanted to dive into them; get lost in them forever, “Somehow I think you could if you tried.”

“Perhaps I’ll take a leap of faith over a bunch of soft pillows rather than a rocky cliff,” they both laughed together. Freya found she adored the sound of his – a low rumble with a youthful giddiness to it. One hand came up to the side of his face, caressing his cheek lightly, “There’s something different about you, Theodore,” and now it was his turn to arch a brow in question, “You’re not like any guy I’ve ever met and a perfect gentleman. And much better behaved than most New York tourists,” her hand trailed down to rest on his chest, “Where are you from again?”

A soft sigh escaped his perfect lips, “Does it matter? We’re here together right now,” his smiled returned, wrapping an arm around her carefully, “I don’t want to think about the past or future. Only to live in this very moment with you.”

As romantic as that may have seemed to some women, Freya’s walls went straight back up – if any had even budged a little, “Sounds like you’re avoiding the question.”

Theodore nodded, “Indeed, I am. I’ve already told you more than I should have. Usually, I’m able to keep my distance from people.”

Freya moved slowly, bringing them both back up to sitting in an upright position, “As am I. Believe me, being an orphan doesn’t let me put a lot of trust in people,” she explained, her eyes on her hands as she wrapped them around her knees when she brought them to her chest.

Silence passed between them for a moment, before Theodore’s voice hit the air between them gradually and quietly, “Where I come from has always defined me. But it doesn’t with you,” his eyes met hers once more, and she saw that same longing in them again, “I don’t want that to end. Even though this is my last night here…and we both know it’s impossible.”

“Nothing’s impossible.”

His smile returned as her own turned up, “When you say it like that, I almost believe it.”

“Theodore! Waitress!” Tariq’s voice called up to them, along with Drake’s and Maxwell’s uttering something about losing him along with some obscenities.

Freya couldn’t help but laugh as Theodore looked down to them embarrassed, “Her name’s Freya and we’ll be right down!” Their eyes met once more, “We should go down before they send a search party.”

“Before we do,” Freya murmured, pulling him back by the lapels of his blazer, the apple pin touching her thumb, “one more thing…” her lips brushed against his and closed her eyes before they collided. It was magnetic, if nothing else, leaning into each other and pressing their bodies together. Giving fully into the kiss, Theodore’s arm wrapped around to draw Freya’s body against him tightly as her hand curled around the back of his neck. It was as if they had been kissing each other for years, finding it so wonderfully effortless and satisfying. The world came to a halt, dispersing until it was merely the two of them left.

Pulling away with a breathless moan, Theodore’s lips were a bit pink from the massaging of her exquisite lips. Freya’s eyes fluttered open and her cheeks were stained mauve. They continued to stare until his friends’ voices broke the stillness of the moment again. Helping her up, the couple made their way back down carefully to the others, grins plastered on each other’s faces.

“Where’d you go?” Drake had asked and the boys shared a bit of banter as they made their way to the bonfire.

Shivering slightly, Theodore put his arm around Freya as if it were instinctual. The orange flames licked against the mossy logs, warming them all to their core. The other three were busy wrapped up in their own conversation and left to get more firewood, walking along the beach as Tariq complained about his leather shoes. Seeing them preoccupied, Theodore turned to Freya as he said, “Never thought my night out on the town would end up like this. You truly are something else, aren’t you?”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Freya replied proudly.

“Believe me, it is. Spending time with you has been the most fun I’ve had this entire vacation.”

Freya arched a brow, “Does that mean this boys’ night out wasn’t as much fun till I came along?”

He shrugged a bit, “They did their best and I have enjoyed my time with them, but there was only one thing I really wanted to do while in the Big Apple. Unfortunately, there wasn’t time for it.”

The night wasn’t over yet. Technically, she could take him to see what he wanted, “What’s that?”

Theodore gave a sheepish grin, “You might think it’s silly, but I’ve always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. It wasn’t in their plans, so we never made our way to the ferry.”

“I get it. The statue was my first stop when I moved here.”

His brows furrowed, “You’re not a native New Yorker?”

Freya felt herself closing off and tried her damnedest not to do so, for him, “Like I said earlier, I’m an orphan. Never stayed in one place more than a couple of years. Manhattan’s just been the longest,” he could tell he was about to ask her something, but this night was about him – was it not? She took his hand in her own, “You can’t see Lady Liberty before you return home tomorrow?”

“Alas, no,” he sighed. Immediately, Freya thought up a plan, conducting what to do in her head before his next words pulled her back in, “Sorry, don’t mean to sound ungrateful. It was thoughtful of my friends to throw me this bachelor party. They’ve done their best, but I’m not in the mood to celebrate.”

Again, her walls came right back up and took her hand away, “Wait a sec – it’s _your_ bachelor party?” God, how could she have been so stupid? “Could have fooled me,” she muttered, thinking of their kiss, and moved away, “You’re pretty flirty for a guy who’s getting married. Don’t think your fiancée would be too happy about that.”

Theodore’s eyes turned somber, “I’m not engaged. It’s difficult to explain to someone who doesn’t know how it all works, but I don’t know who I’m going to marry yet. Only that I’ll have to pick my bride by the end of the season.”

Freya stopped short, confused, “Season – what is this some kind of reality show?” she scoffed, feeling herself about to leave them all there and go home, “What’s all that supposed to mean, Theodore?”

He saw how flustered she had become, not knowing if he could explain, “I can’t…”

Sighing, Freya calmed herself down, folding her hands together, “Be honest with me. What’s going on?”

Nodding, Theodore knew she of all people deserved the truth, “I didn’t expect to enjoy this so much. To enjoy being with _you_ so much.”

Freya’s patience was thinning, but she truly was keeping herself there and giving him the benefit of the doubt, “And that’s an issue?”

“For me, it’s going to be. The truth is, I’m the Crown Prince of Cordonia.”

Was this a joke? Freya looked him up and down, seeing if he was serious or not, “And I’m the Little Mermaid,” she couldn’t help but retort and scolded herself when she saw the hurt look in his eyes.

“I realize it’s hard to believe, but I promise it’s not a lie.”

“You’re a prince?” Freya asked slowly and pulled out her phone, “Do you mind if I – ”

“Not at all,” Theodore replied sincerely as she did a quick Google search. Freya couldn’t believe it, staring at her mobile screen and back to him. What she found was not what she had expected. There were numerous scandalous articles surrounding what she presumed was his brother – abdicating from the throne – with Theodore Rys as the crown Prince of Cordonia. Next in line to the throne. As she continued browsing various articles and pictures, with names like Madeleine popping up with Leo and the current King and Queen.

Theodore continued quietly, “I’m sorry I kept it from you. This trip we put together was only allowed away from my security detail if I kept it hidden. No special treatment, press, and keeping low. Meeting you has been…wonderful, to say the least,” Freya peered back up from her phone to him, eyes glistening as the fire continued nearby, “You treated me as a man – not a prince. Other than Drake, I don’t think anyone else has done that or kept me grounded.”

Freya’s hand went back to its within his, intertwining their fingers to try and make up for her snide remark. After all, she had found herself caring about this man, “I knew there was something about you,” she said with a smile.

“You did?”

She shrugged, “Maybe not a prince, but fancy foreigners looking for local bars and clubs…all the while you were far too nice for a regular guy.”

Theodore chuckled slightly, “You’re taking this in stride. Not a lot of people would.”

“I’m not like other people,” Freya responded with such surety, “I’m also not going to let something like this intimidate me. In fact,” she smiled, moving closer to him once more, “I don’t care what your title is. You’re still the same guy I met earlier this evening. Caring, thoughtful…” he blushed, looking down, to which she looped her arms around his neck, getting comfortable in his arms again – the walls slowly coming back down, “Lots of customers come and go, but not once have I seen someone at their own bachelor party be concerned about whether the waitress was having a good night.”

“You’re fearless, aren’t you?” Theodore asked against her lips and leaned his head against hers, “You know exactly who you are. Even better, you get to _decide_ who you are. For me, my whole life has revolved around eventually taking up the duties of the monarchy – and the crown.”

Freya’s hands unclasped from around him and moved to place them on his chest, “Can’t imagine growing up like that…a gilded cage is still a cage,” he nodded with a gulp before continuing, “Is that why you’re so eager to see Lady Liberty?” she broke the silence with a hum, “The freedom she symbolizes?

“It’s something I’ve always wanted but known that my role would require me to give up much of what I desire.”

She tilted her head slightly, aiming to understand, “You’re the prince. Can’t you do what you want, at least some of the time?”

“Some of the time,” Theodore agreed looking down, “However, my actions reflect on my family and kingdom,” he paused, "Something I’m never allowed to forget,” his eyes turned back to her, “No matter how badly I might want to.”

Freya’s throat tightened – a complete understanding of that feeling of being trapped, “Theodore…”

“I’ve never known any other way,” he explained as if to prevent any pity on him, “What has it been like for you?” he asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood, “You could be anything, do anything. What drives you?”

“While I may not be _royalty_ , I know what it’s like to feel stuck in life because of your status,” Freya smiled shyly, looking towards the flames of the bonfire, “What I _really_ want is to see the world. I’m saving up. And…one day…I’ll pack my bags and leave with no regrets to see everything. The Northern Lights, Eiffel Tower, Machu Picchu…”

“Freya, that’s beautiful.”

“Just hope that becomes reality.”

They both turned to look out onto the water, as if it were calling them. Beckoning them, even. Off to foreign lands. New adventures. Anything other than feeling confined by their own circumstances. Perhaps even together…

A loud complaint resounded through the night air – apparently Maxwell had ruined Tariq’s shoes when they had their fun in the water. Shaking their heads, Freya and Theodore kept close to one another, “Looks like your friends are having fun.”

“They deserve a break before the chaos ensues. Tomorrow, it’s back to Cordonia for the start of the social season.”

Freya looked them over, then to her phone. That same thought she’d been conducting earlier flooding back, “You know, it’s not tomorrow yet…”

“What are you suggesting?”

Freya stood, extending her hand to him, “You said you wanted to see the Statue of Liberty – let’s do it! I know a place where we can catch a boat tour.”

Theodore stood as well, surprised, “Right now? But it’s way past midnight. Won’t all the tours be closed?”

Her lips curved into a smirk, “You’re lucky I can call in a favor.”

“Are you sure?”

She shrugged, “Well, it’s only going to get later the longer we wait. And the guys are busy enough. Bet they won’t even notice you’re gone.”

“You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?”

“Nope.”

Theodore then gave her the brightest smile she had ever seen, “Then I happily surrender to your demands.”

♕ ♚ ♕ ♚ ♕ ♚

The blast of the boat horn echoed loudly through the night. Theodore had told his friends to take a car back to the hotel or go to a club. Meanwhile, he was having a journey like none other with Freya. They ended up on a small yacht that was normally used for tours of the statue and going around the mainland of the surrounding islands for people who wanted something a little more private. Luckily, Freya’s neighbor, Ed, worked one of the touring companies and was able to use the boat in his own free time. It was a rather large favor she had asked for, but he was happy to oblige when she mentioned a date.

A remarkably handsome date that she couldn’t keep her eyes off of. To be fair, it didn’t matter to her that he was a prince – nor thought that someone’s status defined them. What she saw was a kind man, aching for freedom and adventure. Much like herself. They stayed close to one another as Ed steered, keeping to themselves as the city skylines whipped past them; gliding across the water easily.

“I have to admit,” Theodore began as he held onto the railing, “Part of me didn’t think you’d be able to pull this off,” he chuckled to show that he was pleasantly surprised.

Freya kept a teasing tone, “While I may not have a crown, I should never be underestimated,” she winked, “But, then again, you just don’t know me very well.”

With a nod, Theodore leaned against the railing, “I’d like to change that though. You’re…fascinating, Freya. Why are you doing this for me?”

She gave a shrug, “You seemed like you needed it. Plus, it helps with how charming you are.”

“Charming, eh?” he arched a brow, smiling in content, “That’s very sweet of you to say though. To be honest, no one’s ever done anything like this for me.”

“Come on, you’re a prince! I bet people do things for you all the time.”

“I do get all the perks that come with being royalty, but no one’s ever seen me as just,” he paused, shrugging slightly, “well, me.” Theodore came off the railing with ease, stepping closer to her, “No one’s ever listened to me the way you do. Or ever come up with a spontaneous plan to make some wild dream of mine come true.”

Freya gazed up at him, delighted by his response to all of this, and wrapped her arms around his waist, “What else do you dream about?”

Theodore’s frame pulled her in, keeping her close, “Finding someone…” his eyes couldn’t help but linger back to the horizon, “someone who can be the queen that Cordonia needs.”

“Someone you’ll fall in love with, right?” Freya asked, hoping he would take that into consideration.

He shook his head, “That’s never been a part of the criteria that the Cordonian Council uses.”

About to reply, Freya was interrupted by the sound of the horn once more – signaling their destination had been reached. It took a minute, as the early morning fog had started to form, but the mists parted easily as the boat made its way through. In the distance, that marvelous statue appeared. Lady Liberty…she was, beyond a doubt, something glorious to behold, in all her splendor. A robed goddess holding her torch and illuminated by the bright moon and cosmos behind her. It was as if she was guiding all the stars and people below to a better future. For a second time that night, Theodore was rendered speechless. There was a glint in his eyes as he looked on, genuinely thankful that they had gone on this expedition. In all of the times he had visited, never once had he been able to do this one thing for himself; nor with someone he found himself yearning for.

“She’s…magnificent,” Theodore said recovered, “The pictures don’t do her justice,” he chuckled, unable to keep his eyes off the green lady, “I’ve heard art has meaning because of what it makes the viewer feel. Whether it’s ink splatters on a canvas, or the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, it only matters if it _moves_ you.”

Satisfied with his reaction, Freya regained his attention, “And how is it moving you now?”

Locking eyes with her, Theodore grinned, “It makes me believe that anything’s possible,” he recalled her words from earlier that night on top of the cliff, earning a blush from Freya, “Thank you for this…this feeling…it means more to me than you could ever know.”

Freya gulped, keeping herself close to him, “Theodore…” she whispered, not wanting this night to end.

Theodore took her hands in his own, “I want you to know that I admire you – your adventurous spirit. The way you seem to follow your heart.”

“You can live that way too,” she stated with hopeful eyes.

For a moment, he would later tell himself, Theodore let himself daydream; thirsting for that freedom like a man stranded in the desert – reaching out – if only for an instant, “My whole life I’ve prepared to do what’s best for my kingdom. No matter the cost.”

“Well…” Freya began as she rested his hands on his chest, “We’re not in Cordonia now…”

Both held each other’s heated gaze, drawing close to one another. Freya’s breath caught in her chest, sighing his name sweetly. Unable to help himself, Theodore pulled her body close to his, molding them together as they shared a deep kiss, fueled with a hunger she hadn’t felt for anyone; nor he for any woman. Bodies pressed together, they fell into it…as if it were the last time they would ever see each other again.

Breathless, Theodore pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, “You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“I do try,” she said with a fire in her eyes, as if to keep him there in her arms, and their lips collided once more.

♕ ♚ ♕ ♚ ♕ ♚

Somehow, Freya and Theodore made their way to her apartment, lips barely separating the entire time from the boat and into the entryway of her home. It was already early morning, but she didn’t care. Not if it meant spending every last moment he had left in this city together. Sleep could wait. For now, all she wanted was him…

“Theo – ” she moaned against his lips and pushed him against the door to close it.

She could hear him chuckle, accompanied by a groan, “Say it again…please,” he pleaded, wanting to hear his name spill from her lips so beautifully again.

Freya’s lips brushed against his tenderly, as she slid perfectly against him, “Theo…” and locked the door.

That had certainly garnered a reaction from him, feeling him burn as his cheeks flushed a dark red color. Originally, she had planned to ask if he wanted a glass of wine first, but it was becoming more and more evident that they both had the same idea and were putting their desires first. If this were to be their last, and only, night together, they ought to make the most of it. Hungrily, Theodore’s lips found hers again. Although, it was as if all the time in the world stopped, just for them. To have this memory. Gingerly, Freya’s hands curled around his neck, slightly gripping onto those blonde locks as she stepped backwards, guiding him towards the bed. She was craving more of him – as much as he would give her. Between kisses, miraculously, most of their clothes and shoes found their way to the hardwood floor – scattered across the small, rather empty, apartment.

Laying back onto the plush pillows, Freya sat up to tug his bottom lip into a heated kiss playfully. His hands roamed her body, leaving no part of her untouched and unhooked her bra with ease. She naturally leaned into the perfect motions of his fingers, letting him slip her lacey panties off with such grace and tugged at his belt. Lips were on her neck as he discarded his pants and briefs, completely bare before her: body, mind, and soul.

“Freya…” he spoke her name with such reverence, it made her weak.

“Don’t stop,” she barely uttered between breathless sighs as she reached into her nightstand.

A fire was growing hot in her belly, quivering in ecstasy as his fingers worked her wonderfully. She had never imagined such a man making her yearn and almost beg for more. Yet here she was, arching her back when she felt his flawless lips against her chest, massaging and teasing both her breasts and nipples with a skilled tongue. It had made it difficult to concentrate on the task at hand, but rolled into the motions, wanting to be as close as possible to him; her free hand pulled at his hair before running her nails down his back. Feeling him throb against her, Freya opened the condom she’d retrieved from the nightstand with her teeth hurriedly.

Theodore paused, peppering her body with soft kisses all the way back up to her lips. He then pulled her into a fierce kiss, hand clasping around the condom to take it from her. Quickly, and carefully, Theodore rolled it down onto his arousal, aching for Freya like he never had for anyone before – his skin scorching to the touch. As was Freya’s, sweltering, and he held her hips and brushed his thumbs along them.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she whimpered in confirmation with a blushing smile.

Even now, with the heat of their bodies rolling together, he was an absolute gentleman. Theodore’s arms completely enveloped her in an embrace as he moved inside of her, his breathing quickening from the intensity of it all. Freya couldn’t help but let out a delightful whine of sheer bliss from the pressure and the feel of him between her legs. Moving together as one, their bodies became entangled with one another; her own arms wrapped around him, calling his name in soft moans. The thrusts moved gradually, building in fervor, and they both savored each and every moment of it. He said her name with the same regard as before, making her tremble and move against him as they both became lost in the passion…

Never had she felt so worshiped and tantalized at the same time. The pool of heat crashing in waves over and over again…until they were both rendered speechless nearly an hour later…getting lost in each other’s touch…ravished.

“Incredible…you know that?” she giggled, blushing all over as he kissed and licked along the curve of her hip and up to her neck.

“Glad I could make you as satisfied as you’ve left me,” Theodore said with a grin against her lips.

As the sun made its way up over the horizon, its rays spilled into her studio apartment. It reminded them both of how fleeting their night was. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Theodore kissed her tenderly. While it was a wonderful comfort, allowing Freya to turn to him and caress his face in both of her hands, the fact of the matter was he was still leaving. For a kingdom. For marriage. It played in her mind, asking him not to leave, but they both knew what they had gotten themselves into the night before. This was where it had to end. There was a definite silence as he pulled away from her slowly.

Taking a deep breath, Freya got up and found his shirt on the floor. She wasn’t about to let him leave on an unhappy note, deciding to be playful as she put the casual blue shirt on over her naked body. Smirking, Theodore came up to her, pulling at the hem, “I’d rather not let the whole of New York see me shirtless.”

“It’ll cost you,” Freya hummed, helping him put on his pants and buckle his belt.

Arching a brow, he asked, “What’s your price?”

“I think you know…” she said knowingly, closing her eyes as her lips slid across his jawline gently and her fingers danced along his skin.

Nodding, Theodore locked their lips in a searing kiss. One Freya was not likely to forget. If ever. A low whimper escaped her lips when he broke from it. With satisfied smile, he put out his hand for the shirt. Wriggling out of it, Freya giggled once more and then went to put on her robe. When she came back, Theodore was staring at the only item of any sentimental value she had. A map. Hung up on the wall with one pin in it.

“Rome?” he asked, fixing his blazer.

Freya smiled as she looked at the map. It was at least a hundred years old. Originally, it had been a gift to one of her foster moms throughout the years, who gave it to her as a graduation gift and knew of her wanderlust. It gave the young woman hope that one day she’d get out of this rut and be traveling.

“Last New Year’s Eve I had a couple of neighbors over. We were playing darts and they dared me that wherever one landed on the map would be my first stop when I finally get to travel. And Rome it was.”

Theodore's smile seemed so sincere, glancing from Freya to the map, “May I make a suggestion,” he reached for the apple pin on his lapel, “for your second stop?”

Coming up beside him, Freya said, “Of course.”

In between France and Italy, there must have been a new land claimed over the years, as he placed the pin on the map and spoke softly, “Cordonia.”

Tears began to rim her eyes, nodding as if to shake them away. Theodore gulped, calling her name quietly as he wrapped his arms around her. She wouldn’t let herself become attached. They had agreed to this one night. Nothing more.

“You should go,” Freya whispered and met his eyes, withdrawn of any sadness, “Don’t want to miss that flight.”

“Before I do,” he grinned, wanting to leave on a positive note just as she had, and took her phone, “Passcode?”

Laughing, she said the combination and watched as Theodore put in his cell number for her. Of course, he called his own phone right away so that Freya knew she had it. He saved hers and put his phone back but kept hers close to his chest. Seeing what he was getting at, Freya bit her bottom lip cutely, “What’s your price?”

“I think you know,” Theodore smirked.

Giggling, she lifted herself onto her tiptoes, coaxing their lips together for the last time in a loving kiss. One that left her trembling and him wanting. Almost reluctantly, Theodore parted from it and returned her phone. Unable to say goodbye, they left it at that with adoring smiles and watched as he made his way out of the brownstone building. Away from Freya and back home.

♕ ♚ ♕ ♚ ♕ ♚

Wanting to get in a bit of rest before her shift, Freya fell asleep quite quickly. The adrenaline rush from the night before finally gone. It was only her alarm that was able to wake her from her short slumber, groaning slightly and not wanting to move. Her hands felt the cold sheets beside her, sighing. Was she disappointed that she’d never see him again? Of course. But it was for the best…

Freya unenthusiastically got up, glancing around her apartment. It was merely a shell, with nothing personal, other than the map, to make it feel like home. Well, and a new pin on her next destination, she supposed. Still, it made it very hard to work up the energy for the day. After a quick shower and some fresh clothes put on, she looked in the mirror with a sigh, “Time to face the real world.”

She was nearly a few steps away from her work when she heard a familiar voice. Turning around, she saw Maxwell. With a laugh, she shook her head, “What are you doing here?”

In a rush, Maxwell ran up to her, out of breath, “Freya! Glad I caught you. We’re heading back to Cordonia so Theodore can find someone to marry – and all that jazz,” as if she needed the reminder, “But before I go, I wanted to officially extend to you an invitation to join us for the festivities in Cordonia.”

Freya stopped in her tracks, one hand on the door handle to her work, “What?”

“Usually, you wouldn’t be allowed to join, but I want to sponsor you!”

Her brows furrowed, “Sponsor me?”

Maxwell nodded as he explained, “I’m from a noble house, but I don’t have any sisters. So we don’t have anyone in contention to marry the Prince,” he had her attention now, “Instead, we can sponsor any girl we choose. You’re my pick!”

 _Me?_ She thought and then asked aloud, “Why me? What’s in it for you?”

Maxwell’s boyish charm took on a more serious note for a moment, “I saw the way Theodore looked at you…perhaps this could be a real chance to be happy.”

A real chance for them both to be happy, she couldn’t help but consider.

“And if you accept, you’ll owe me three boons – each favor more fraught with peril than the last.”

That had taken her by surprise, a little lost for words before he chuckled, “Nah, I’m just messing with you. I’m trying to help you out, Freya. And Theodore. We’re kinda crushed for time though. Gotta catch a plane in an hour.”

An hour! If she did this, she would have to quit a job. Pack. Break a lease. All in an hour. And did she need a VISA??

“Wow! Don’t you think you’re moving a little too fast?”

Maxwell shook his head, “No time to waste! The opening Masquerade is tomorrow! It’s the start of the - well, I guess you could say, competition.”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s a whole horde of gorgeous, rich, noble women vying to become the next queen,” right, Theodore’s bride that he had to choose by the end of the season, “And it’s not just about winning the Prince’s hand. You’ve also got to prove to the council that you’re up to snuff. But I think you’ve got what it takes – you’re witty and charming.”

“Well, thanks,” she said with a twinge of sarcasm before taking in a deep breath, “So, a fancy Masquerade. What else would I be getting myself into?”

Maxwell grinned from ear to ear, “Fun stuff, I promise! Yachting in the Mediterranean, skiing in the Alps, and dancing in the Royal Palace…Or you can stay here…”

Freya mulled it over – humoring the very thought. It was…insane, to say the least. But so had been the last twenty-four hours. At least now, she could have that catalyst to travel, fulfill her wishes, and maybe even fall in love… A smile slowly appeared across her lips, “I’m in!”

Maxwell cheered, taking her hand away from the door, “Fantastic! Let’s go pack your bags. This’ll be the adventure of a lifetime!”

And with that, Freya knew. Her life was about to change forever. Wanderlust driving her next adventures.


	2. Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya makes her way to Cordonia - meeting a new face & even start the beginnings of a friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Us by Regina Spektor is the music inspo. :)
> 
> Also, so so so sorry for the delay!!!! Long story short, I work for a local news station and the last 2 weeks have been, well, Hell.  
> Hopefully I'll be able to post more chapters more often <3

“Is that the hot waitress?” Tariq’s voice came out incredulously as Freya boarded the private aircraft.

It had all been a whirlwind, the last hour. From trying to tie up every single loose end of the last few years in her life, Freya knew she was taking a risk, but hoped it would all be worth the trouble. And no snob – who couldn’t even remember her name – was going to ruin that. Nor a certain need-to-avoid-at-all-costs-whiskey-lover who looked like he had a bone to pick.

“Oh no, no, no!” Drake’s voice thundered as he rushed over and closed the compartment above her before Freya could put her bags in. She looked on almost dazed as her brows shot straight up and her arms folded across her chest, immediately infuriated. Perhaps her first instinct to avoid him was right after all. Drake turned to the pilot, “Jarvis, do not take off,” and stormed up to Maxwell, “What is this?! What do you think you’re doing?”

 _This?!_ Freya was about to rip this guy a new one before she heard Maxwell beside her, “ _This_ is Freya!” he announced while reopening the overhead compartment, “And she’s coming with us to Cordonia as a contender for the prince – sponsored by House Beaumont,” Maxwell’s face was probably as stern as he could ever manage as he took Freya’s suitcase and placed it inside, “To the skies, Jarvis!” he shouted.

“Don’t you dare, Jarvis!” Drake yelled back even more fiercely as he took out her bag, holding onto it like it was his own. Freya rolled her eyes, having enough of this already, before he continued, getting into Maxwell’s face, “Why are you doing this? Don’t you think this is difficult enough for Theodore?”

“You heard him this morning – he likes her!” Maxwell practically huffed, turning to the pilot once more, “Jarvis, off we go!” Freya glanced to Tariq, who shared a knowing look as they both watch the scene play out, “Come on, Drake! She might be his one opportunity to put aside the burden of the crown and take a chance on love.”

“This is ridiculous! She’s not even – ”

A whistle broke their attention, Freya finally having plenty of this nonsense, and watched as every one of their eyes locked on her in complete shock, “Since you both insist on talking about me like I’m not here, let _me_ set the record straight,” Freya swiftly took her own bag from Drake, “I’ve been living out of a suitcase my entire life and am not one to shy away from new experiences,” she shoved the heavy bag into the overhead compartment, “Last night, Theodore and I made a genuine connection. Going to Cordonia and participating in the season is the only way I’d be able to see him again and find out what it could be. So, I’m taking the leap of faith,” Freya finalized that point by closing the hatch with arched brows as if daring them challenge her, “If it doesn’t work out, then it’ll be decided between Theodore and I,” she straightened her black blouse, “Now, if you two don’t mind, I spent the last twenty-four hours entertaining a rowdy bachelor party, traveling across the whole of New York, rearranging my entire life – and would like to get some rest while we fly over an entire ocean!” she took in their stunned expressions with a smirk before turning to the pilot and said sweetly, “And, Jarvis, I believe? Could you please tell these boys to strap in so that we can get on with this flight?”

Jarvis nodded with a grin, “You heard the lady.”

Satisfied, Freya smiled brightly and brushed past Drake – who’s jaw was slightly agape in astonishment – to take her seat in the luxurious plane. Jarvis didn’t wait for the gentlemen as he turned away and closed the door to the cockpit. Then, his voice came over the intercom, amused, “Flight attendants, prepare for takeoff.”

“ _Mon ange_ …” Tariq whispered under his breath as he looked back to Freya and then buckled his seatbelt.

Luckily, the boys set aside their pride for a bit and went to take their seats. Drake was behind everyone (likely to keep a watchful eye) and Maxwell sat across the aisle from her. To keep herself calm, and mind her own business for a while, Freya put in her headphones to listen to calming music while looking up everything she could about Cordonia. From the founding, to recent politics, the nobles…she soaked up everything she needed to and relaxed into the comfortable chair. It hadn’t even been five minutes since she closed her eyes that she fell fast asleep…

A few hours later, they opened to the sun blaring through the window in a brilliant orange tint. Her headphones were still buzzing with sound, pausing her phone to properly wake herself up. She looked around, finding Maxwell up and about in the cabin, drinking what seemed to be an iced coffee that could easily cause a cavity as he bounced to the music in his large headset. In front of her, Tariq’s long black curls were covering his face as he flipped through a fashion magazine, eyeing some very expensive watches. And Drake…well, Freya was curious. In her carry-on, where she had packed her makeup, she pulled out a compact mirror from the rest of her collection. With it, she angled it just slightly to take a peek behind her. Drake was wide awake, resting his chin on his hand in deep thought and peering down. However, he must’ve felt he was being spied on, adverting his gaze to lock eyes with Freya through the mirror.

“Damn,” she mumbled to herself as she snapped the compact closed and put it away.

“Hey! You’re awake!” Maxwell said happily and turned the seat in front of her around.

Freya giggled, focusing her eyes from him to out the window, “How long was I out?”

“About six hours. Good thing you woke up though, we’ll be landing in a half hour. Give or take.”

“And onto a whole new chapter,” she said quietly with a smitten sigh, thinking of the shared kisses with Theodore…how he placed the apple pin on her map…to which she subconsciously rolled betwixt her finger and thumb as it rested against the top of her blouse.

Maxwell nodded, “Exactly! Say ‘goodbye’ to New York and ‘hello’ to Cordonia,” he sang happily – slurping up the last of his ‘coffee’ through a straw – and leaned in his seat eagerly.

A smile crossed Freya’s lips, feeling his enthusiasm as if it were radiating throughout the plane, “Still, I can’t believe this is actually happening…” she gazed out once more to the window, seeing coastlines and bright cities underneath the clouds; her spirit itching to dive head-first on journeys to all of these new places.

“Believe it,” Drake scoffed with his voice groggy as if he’d been torn from sleep – or never even had it. Freya watched as he made his way from his seat to the one Maxwell had occupied earlier. Suddenly interested, Tariq turned half of his body towards the others, though his attention still on the magazine. In Drake’s hand was a copious glass of water. Freya had to admit that she was a little surprised that it wasn’t a bottle of whiskey he was nursing. He gripped he glass, leaning back with a groan, “Ready or not, we’ll be at the palace soon. And if you’re not ready, the press and ladies will eat you alive.”

 _What a buzzkill_ , Freya thought as her lips shifted to a slight frown.

Maxwell must have thought something similar as his own countenance turned somber, “Yeesh! Don’t scare her, Drake,” he shook his head before putting his attention back to her, “You all right, Freya?”

“Please,” Freya jeered with a returning grin, “They should be afraid of me.”

“Heh,” Drake laughed in his throat, “Cocky,” he said eyeing her up and down, “You might actually survive.”

Freya’s cheeks grew a little hot – whether from annoyance or his stare, she couldn’t quite decide, as she replied with a quick, “I don’t get why you’re being so grim about this.”

“He’s grim about everything,” Tariq said under his breath.

Drake’s eyes narrowed to the other, but saw his attention was on other things…like Swiss watches. Maxwell snickered ever so softly, hiding it behind a sip of his coffee. Rolling his eyes at the other male company, the whiskey-lover looked back to Freya, “Girls like you come and go. I’ve seen it a dozen times and it never ends well. Not for you. Not for Theodore. And not for the royal family.”

“Freya’s not some crown-chaser!” Maxwell almost shouted in frustration – visibly going against everything in his effervescent nature.

Putting a hand on his arm to help calm him, Freya was glad she had someone on her side to help stand up for her. But she was a grown woman. And could fight her own battles; especially, to get the respect she wanted.

“To be fair, Theodore isn’t my normal type,” Drake’s eyes went to Maxwell with a hint of ‘ _toldja so_ ’ to them before Freya continued on – far from done. If he was going to keep drawling on like this, she wanted to have a bit of fun to try and keep the peace for at least the rest of the flight, “but we kissed long before he told me he was a prince,” Tariq’s eyes shot up at that statement, “I’m not looking for money or to use him. I’m simply taking a chance,” she said as if it were the most natural thing, “Honestly, my type is more…” Freya feigned a dreamy state, putting on a show, as she looked on at Drake – who was puzzled by the action, wondering what kind of game she was playing, “Long, shaggy, and dark brown hair, beautiful round eyes, a deep voice…sings in a band or the shower – I’m not picky,” a chuckle came from Maxwell, “has a sense of humor, and maybe,” she made direct eye-contact with him as his expression took on various stages between exasperation and curiosity, “even a scruffy-looking nerf herder.”

“Han Solo, really?” Drake gave a hearty laugh.

Freya giggled as well from the look of disbelief on his face. She figured he would get the hint that he fell into some of those categories. Afterall, he was – frankly – too attractive not to know his own worth. Still, to garner such a reaction from him made her feel like she had a bit of an upper hand now and he’d leave her alone about this crazy, spontaneous decision she had made to travel across the world…all in the name of romance and adventure.

“Who’s Han Solo?” Tariq asked bewildered, putting his magazine down.

“Movie character,” Maxwell explained with a laugh.

The noble glanced from Drake to Freya and Maxwell, “Should’ve known,” he shook his head, giving his full attention to Freya, “Although, what I do know, is that you can’t face the press like that.”

Blinking, Freya looked down at her black tank top and blue jeans. Walking up to the palace like that would turn heads – but not in the way she wanted. With a sigh, she stood to get her bag and hopefully something nice from it, “You’re right. I’ll look to see what I’ve packed.”

“No, no,” Tariq interrupted, “While at Saks Fifth Avenue, I bought a dress for my cousin Takisha.”

“We call her Kitty,” Maxwell interjected as Tariq got up to one of the coat rack areas.

He pulled out a short garment bag and unzipped it to reveal a gorgeous royal blue dress with a paisley-like print in a lighter shade, that was finished with a cream-colored satin and a large blue gem, “Unfortunately, I bought the wrong color, according to her text this morning. And I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if I gave it to you. Besides, you’ll get along swimmingly when you meet her.”

“She’s not vying for the Prince?” Freya asked curiously, expecting to make very little friends during the season.

“No. She’s after his cousin Colin since they’re both making their debut this season after turning eighteen,” Tariq said rather proudly and handed her the dress, “Try it on. The press with love it and it can keep your identity a secret until the masquerade tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Tariq,” Freya said sincerely with Maxwell echoing those thoughts before she went to try on the dress.

It had fit like a glove, hugging every curve of her body perfectly. In the mirror of the small airplane bathroom (although still larger than the ones she’d encountered on cross-country flights), Freya took a deep breath. She was not born into upper – or even middle – class; working for everything she possessed and was now about to enter a world entirely different from her own. If nothing else, at least she had these gentlemen at her side until the chaos ensued. And Tariq’s cousin Kitty to look forward to. Even if Freya wasn’t entirely perfect at making new friends, at least there was a decent chance with her. And that made her…relieved. With her determination rekindled, she took once last glance in the mirror, smoothing out the exquisite fabric of the dress, and made her way out.

Maxwell gave a playful whistle as Drake stared just as he had the night before when he said he didn’t recognize her, to which Freya couldn’t help but blush, “Splendid!” Tariq clapped happily – and then they all felt a slight turbulence for the beginning of their descent. Quickly, they made their way to their seats with Freya practically bouncing in anticipation.

“Hey, look! You can see Cordonia out the window!” Maxwell said giddy, “Freya, you won’t want to miss this!”

Eager, Freya turned and was immediately awe-struck…rendered speechless; just as Theodore had been during their adventure the night before. But now, it was her turn, gazing upon everything with large, hopeful eyes. Below them, crystal blue water crashed against marble and stone buildings that looked as if they were frozen in time from somewhere long ago. Large, purple snow-capped mountains surrounded the area of the castle-like edifices with red-tiled rooftops. In the distance, a gilded palace nestled in a forested area with rolling hills surrounding like waves of their own. It was as if a land from somewhere far away had floated off the pages of a story and came to life before her very eyes.

“It’s like something out of a fairy tale!” she said mesmerized, “The sparkling ocean…swaying trees – ”

“If you burst into song, I’m jumping out of the plane,” Drake quipped.

Freya shook her head and looked back with an adoring sigh, “I’m just saying it’s beautiful.”

Maxwell beamed to her, almost relieved, “It is, isn’t it? Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Freya said warmly.

♕ ♚ ♕ ♚ ♕ ♚

As they pulled up to the magnificent, golden palace, Freya felt her nerves creep up ever so slightly as they noticed a thick crowd of people and dozens of flashing cameras. It was as though hundreds of people had arrived at the same time, stopping for pictures and interviews with the press – keen on having the spotlight on them, if only for a moment. They were all different ages, the gathering even peppered with some families.

Freya furrowed her brows, “I didn’t expect to see so many people.”

“Not all of them are here for the prince’s hand,” Tariq explained with a grin, pointing out different nobles as he spoke, “Most are young women and men making their debut to impress the King and Queen and find a suitor. Not unlike England’s season before it was diminished,” he then pointed to a large man with a jolly laugh that they could hear from the car, “Ambassadors and council members plan all of their meetings and dinner parties during the season since they know the royal family will be home. As for the ladies contending for Theodore…” his eyes shifted to a group of stunning women. All of them decked out like precious jewels to be won as they walked down the red carpet, pausing only for photos or to sign autographs.

 _“A splendid showcase of the newest fashions!”_ one blonde reporter said to her camera, looking quite fetching herself, _“All dawned by Cordonia’s nobility.”_

“Let’s get this over with,” Drake grumbled as he made a quick effort to get out of the car, grab Freya’s bag, and dodge all of the press as he made a beeline to the palace doors.

Slightly surprised, Freya arched a brow at the action before Maxwell helped her out of the car, soon falling in line with the other ladies vying for the crown. Tariq seemed at home in front of the press, immediately taking pictures, waving, and signing autographs. Seeing a fresh face, many of the paparazzi turned to her quickly, snapping photos, “Just smile and keep walking,” Maxwell whispered with a grin while waving to the crowd – obviously a natural.

 _“Who’s that with Maxwell Beaumont?”_ she heard one of the nearby reporters ask.

_“Someone with impeccable taste. Maybe a model?”_

“Actually,” Maxwell got their attention swiftly, causing Freya to blush nearly all the way to the tips of her ears, “a new contender for our Prince Theodore.”

Anxiety all but rushed right to her head as photos were snapped on them from every direction as they walked – almost blinding her – as they asked for a name. Thankfully, Maxwell looped his arm with hers to guide her along, refusing to answer and keeping her identity hidden for a little while longer. A few of the noble ladies, that would soon be her competition, sneered at her. Although, Freya did not scare easily – brushing their frowns off and held her head up high. However, her voice was a little sharp as she said to her companion, “Next time you plan on doing something like that, a little warning would be nice.”

Chuckling, Maxwell nodded as they stepped up to the entrance, “Certainly. Just had to get you out of there as quickly as possible.”

“And _that_ was the way to do that?”

He shrugged, “We made it, didn’t we?” and smiled.

Freya snickered as she shook her head in reply. She had to give him credit where it was due – and knew it was one of many things she’d have to get used to while she set out on this new venture in life. Nearing the palace doors, she wondered where the other boys went off to, and turned her head back to see that Tariq was still eating it up with the press they had just survived. Then, Drake stole her attention as he stepped up to join them.

“You got out of there quick,” Freya remarked while taking back her suitcase.

“Not really my scene,” he said as if he were a stiff drink incarnate at the moment.

Something she could go for right about now… “No kidding.”

“C’mon, Cinderella,” Drake said with half a grin as nudged his head to the doors.

Palace servants stood patiently until they were ready – and opened them to the large entryway for the as Drake led the way, guiding them to the enormous hall with a grand staircase. Extravagant was one word for it, but magnificent would also do it justice. Columns, gilded in red and gold, ornate décor, luxurious furniture…and while Freya had never felt poor, nor ever longed for material items, she found herself impressed; her breath taken away from her as she gazed upon only a fraction of the palace. _Am I dreaming?_ she couldn’t help but think yet was brought back to reality by her company.

“Welcome to your new home, Freya!” Maxwell spread his arms out wide in the entrance hall.

“For the next few months,” Drake corrected with annoyance.

She blinked a couple of times, taking in the grandness of it all, almost a little intimated by the paintings and expensive…everything! “Didn’t realize that I’d actually be living here!”

“Most nobility do when the season is underway – especially those competing for a royal match.”

“Makes it easier to attend the rose ceremony later,” Drake said sarcastically, and Freya couldn’t help but try and push down the smile slowly inching up at his reference.

Rolling his eyes, Maxwell sighed, “He’s kidding,” then handed her bag to a servant before taking her hand, “I’ll help you get settled.”

“See you ‘round…” Drake remarked with a two-finger salute as she was tugged away, “if you’re lucky.”

Freya almost gave a wave as well, but he was quick on his feet, already through one of the several doorways. Climbing up the red-carpeted marble staircase, Freya rested her hand on the gold railing and looked over her shoulder to make sure Drake was gone – or at least out of earshot. Certain that he was, Freya licked her lips before turning to Maxwell, “Tell me something…what’s his deal?” he arched brow to wordlessly in reply as if asking her to elaborate, “Why’s he so jaded?”

He shrugged, “That’s how Drake’s always been – since we were kids, really,” he paused, looking to Freya, “He’s a commoner, and, unfortunately, has always been a bit of an outsider here…even if he is Theodore’s best friend.”

 _Ah…_ she thought. An outsider. Theodore’s best friend, to be sure, but treated as less than by others. All because he was a commoner… That sentiment didn’t sit well with her, feeling a mixture of anger and a bit of pity rise in her chest. But then again, it was his choice to stay. And from what she remembered from Theodore mentioning about him, it sounded like he was a good influence to keep the prince grounded and happy among the lion’s den…

At the top of the stairs, they veered down an elaborate corridor, furnished with gold and ornate art. Freya kept her hands to herself, afraid to break anything along the way. Then, several grandeur doors later, Maxwell stopped. With his hand on the baroque-esque doorknob, he grinned, “You ready?” Maxwell asked before opening the massive door with a flourish.

Upon entering, Freya gasped. It was a lavish room – if lavish even did it justice! A chandelier of her very own hung over the main sitting area with cozy-looking couches, sparkling as the afternoon light poured in and refracted off the high walls, decorated with intricate designs. Full-length paintings of Cordonian royalty hung high near the ceiling – which was trimmed in gold and painted with various gold-plated flowers. Stepping further in, her bed lay in its enormity with plush pillows and beautifully sewn fabrics.

“Wow…” Freya murmured, needing to pinch herself.

Maxwell beamed as he watched her, “As a royal guest, you’re spared no luxury.”

She bit her bottom lip playfully, “So, nothing’s stopping me from jumping on the bed?”

“Only your dignity!” he laughed.

“Perfect,” Freya hollered in exhilaration as she got a running start to jump on the bed, hearing Maxwell snort as she landed on the bed easily, with a little bounce on and off of it, “So this is what pampering feels like, huh?” she asked blissfully before grabbing one of the many pillows and snuggled it while sinking into the mattress, “I could get used to this.”

“Glad you like it. If you want, I can show you ar – ” Maxwell stopped short when a knock came to the door.

_“Maxwell Beaumont! I can hear you in there. I need to speak to you this instant.”_

Freya furrowed her brows, sliding off of the bed, “Sounds like someone’s looking for you.”

“Right! Freya, let me do all of the talking,” he begged – his eyes not far from a puppy’s.

The door burst open not even a moment after Maxwell unlocked the handle. An imposing man with a stern visage strode in as if he owned the place, not even casting a mere glance to Freya, as he said, “I have heard the most alarming report – ”

“Bertrand! It’s good to see you,” Maxwell cut him off and chuckled nervously, “I wasn’t expecting you until much, much, _much_ later,” the man, apparently named Bertrand, continued to sneer as his gaze never left Maxwell, “but now that you’re here,” he went to Freya, guiding her over to the serious man cautiously, “This girl is the one I’ve been telling you all about, Freya!” Maxwell said proudly and turned to her with a grin, “Freya, this is my older brother, Bertrand.”

She gave a kind smile as put out her hand to shake, about to make a kind introduction, when his older brother’s cold gaze cut her off, filled with disappointment, “I see,” Bertrand said without shaking her hand, sizing her up without even so much as a hint of a smile in return to hers, “the reports are correct,” he turned to Maxwell with one of his large brows arched, asking expectantly, “This is the girl you’ve chosen to represent our house?” she took in his stature, much more rigid than his brother’s, with slightly darker hair that was gelled down – as if to control each an every aspect of himself. There wasn’t a single wrinkle from his pleated dress pants, patterned sweater vest, and tailored blazer. His eyes were kind, as if they were once filled with the mirth and humor Maxwell still had in abundance.

There was a bit of annoyance from the complete disregard for her, but Freya couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly at Maxwell’s innocent reply, “Nailed it, right?”

Wanting to keep goodwill between them, Freya’s smile brightened as she looked to Bertrand, “It’s very nice to meet you, Bertrand.”

“The proper way to address a duke is ‘Your Grace’…” Bertrand went silent, his face expectant.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, Your Grace.”

Bertrand eyed her once more, “At least it looks like you can be trained.”

Freya scowled, feeling her blood boiling, “I’m not some pet!”

“He doesn’t mean it like that,” Maxwell tried to salvage the interaction while shooting his brother a look.

However, Bertrand seemed to be having none of it as he turned to Maxwell, “A word – in private?” Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed his brother’s arm and hauled him out of the room. The door slammed shut behind them, but faint whispers could be heard through the door. Knowing this was about her, Freya rolled her lips and decided to be a little ‘un-ladylike’ – going to the door to listen in.

_“That’s the girl you’ve chosen to represent our family?”_

_“Yes! Theodore really hit it off with her when they met at the restaurant for his bachelor party. She was our waitress. And she took us to the beach and him to Lady Liberty…they spent the whole evening staring at each other with hearts in their eyes…”_

_“…a waitress. You brought a waitress?! I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you. We could’ve had our pick of any unsponsored duchess or countess in half of Europe!”_

_“Well, sure, but she and Theodore have a lot of…you know…chemistry. I know you probably don’t care, but she could make him happy. Like: I’ve-never-seen-him-so-happy kind of happy. Shouldn’t Theodore have a shot of love like that – even if he is the crown prince?”_

_“Spare me your sentimentality. You’d better hope this **waitress** doesn’t ruin everything or embarrass the crown.”_

The door was then thrown open – nearly hitting her in the face. Luckily, she was quick to back away and compose herself. Although, Bertrand was completely suspicious as his eyes narrowed, “You were listening, weren’t you?

Freya feigned shock, “I would never!” but then she gazed upon them both seriously, “Not unless it were pertaining to me and rearranging my entire life on a whim and a hope.”

Maxwell nodded while his brother fought every instinct to roll his eyes, “Fine, we have an understanding then. We’ve got to trust one another if we’re going to be successful.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong there… “All right.”

Bertrand sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking to their debutante, "Perhaps my brother didn’t fully explain this to you. If our house puts forth the Prince’s choice, we’ll win fame and recognition.”

Her gaze went to Maxwell as realization hit that there was a bit of him using her to his favor in this situation. She tried her best not to show the slight sting that she felt, knowing how easily she shunned people who hurt her and had a hard time trusting others. Yet, she came here as a leap into faith, had she not? And, from what she gathered about Maxwell, he had only good intentions. Not just for Freya and his house, but Theodore as well.

The younger brother caught onto the inner turmoil Freya felt, sighing softly to her as he became completely honest with her, “It’s something we could really use right now since we’re kinda broke.”

“Maxwell, you overstep!” Bertrand snapped, hearing the other mumble an apology.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Freya calmed herself. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if they continued to fight as she began vying for the prince’s hand attached to their name. However, if they were going to do this, there needed to be honesty at the forefront, “There’s no shame in being broke,” she said softly.

Bertrand shook his head, “Not unless you’re of noble blood.”

“No one outside of our family really knows how bad things are,” Maxwell added, hinting that this information needed to stay between them.

Freya nodded before asking, “Do you get money if I marry the Prince?”

“Not directly,” Bertrand began to explain, “however, we can leverage the prestige to great effect. It would be best to get that leverage before others find out our situation. In the circles we run in, if word got out of our financial ruin, it would be a scandal.”

“But our name is still worth something in Cordonia!” Maxwell smiled, “At the very least, we can introduce you to the right people, get you invites to the right events,” he looked to her with those damn puppy eyes once more, “I only regret that we can’t offer you more.”

Freya soaked in every ounce of information that they provided. An even longer, more difficult road than she was expecting… However, Freya was never one to back down from a challenge. Smiling, she said, “Well, when it comes to Theodore, I want him to choose with his heart. As for everything else…” her lips turned up into a smirk, “let’s make sure I’m up to snuff for these royals.”

“Teach you the ways of nobility?” Bertrand asked in disbelief as she nodded before grinning as she did, “You’re lucky House Beaumont is the very best in the craft.”

♕ ♚ ♕ ♚ ♕ ♚

The remainder of the evening had been just as tumultuous as the previous day; or rather, the last 40-something hours. After meeting Bertrand and seeing House Beaumont for what they really were, Freya was taken to a private dining hall with the brothers so that she could be given a ‘crash course’ of proper etiquette throughout dinner. With both her belly full and mind having had plenty of ‘princess lessons’ for the day, they then took her on a tour of the palace until they escorted Freya to her room for sleep.

While it was all very exciting, it was also quite intimidating. For a moment, Freya wondered if it would ever calm down. Yet, as she stared up at the golden ceiling restlessly in her luxurious bed, she knew it was only the beginning. Theodore really was a prince…and this was his life. And if even if they did fall in love…would she ever be able to fit in? Even with as much education as her sponsors provided to be fit for a crown?

With a sigh, Freya knew sleep was pointless at the moment. Rather than toss and turn for hours on end, she decided to take a walk and soothe her buzzing thoughts. Throwing on her sneakers, jeans, and an oversized sweater, Freya opened her door to see if anyone was in the hall. Finding it empty, her hands clasped the apple pin on her white sweater, thinking of Theodore and not wanting to part from the trinket. Then, Freya easily snuck out of her room and quietly made her way to the courtyard Maxwell had shown her earlier. Seeing the fountain, she made herself at home on the wide, stone rim of it. There, she gazed into the shallow, clear water, letting the trickling sounds put her at ease…thinking back on the one ‘human’ moment shared with Bertrand during his endless tour (and lessons on the kingdom’s obsession with apples) from hours ago…

_“Freya, I’m curious. What exactly are you doing here? In Cordonia.”_

_“Haven’t you ever been in love?” Freya asked bluntly. While she knew it was much too soon for that, this was why she had come here, was it not? Or at least, partially? To take a shot at romance and travel the world._

_“Well…I-I…” Bertrand stammered, almost blushing as he cleared his throat._

_“All right, who’s the lucky one that stole your heart?”_

_A familiar frown crossed his lips, “No one. I don’t have time for such diversions. And it’s **you** we’re talking about…why are you here trying to win Prince Theodore’s hand?”_

_“He’s…unlike anyone I’ve ever met. I knew it from the moment I saw him, and I didn’t even know he was a prince back then. Just a kind, thoughtful gentleman. And now, I have this incredible opportunity to see what it could be thanks to you and Maxwell. Shouldn’t I follow through to see what happens next?” he looked at her thoughtfully, “What? Too **sentimental**?” she asked, recalling his words to his brother behind the closed door._

_“No…I think I see it now. You have a certain,” he paused, “something. Maybe it’s charm, but,” for once his gaze looked her over with a hint of hope and admiration, “perhaps we do have a slim sliver of a chance after all.”_

_Freya almost giggled, smiling warmly, “I think that’s nice of you to say?”_

_Bertrand shook his head as if to come out of a stupor, “Don’t celebrate yet. We still have a lot of work cut out for us. And it could all end tomorrow.”_

_Freya rolled her eyes playfully, “Couldn’t end it on a high note, could you?”_

Remembering the exchange, Freya smiled fondly. Growing up without a family, she supposed this was the closest she was going to get to brothers. Both very different but caring and looking out for what was in everyone’s best interests. It was better than having no one on her side as she stood, alone, in this intimidating endeavor. However, soon the sound of footsteps tore her eyes from the water.

“What are you doing out here?” Drake’s deep voice called as he made his way over to her – his own eyes filled with inquisitiveness – as he straightened his white t-shirt.

She took in the whiskey-lover’s state. He seemed much more at ease than he was on the plane. Probably finally got some sleep in there somewhere during the day. Or maybe he was glad to be home. A thought crossed her mind quickly. The night of the bachelor party, she thought he was the engaged one and told herself to stay far away – especially since he was her usual type. But just because he wasn’t the engaged one didn’t mean he didn’t have someone waiting for him back home. Perhaps that was the reasoning behind his change in demeanor. Either way, the change was odd to her ears, and countered back with, “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Same as you, I suppose. Wide awake and having a hard time sorting through all of your thoughts?” he asked curiously, to which she was cut off-guard from the accuracy. Nodding, Drake nudged his head to the side of the courtyard with some rather large apple trees, “Tell you what, why don’t you join me, Cinderella?”

“I have a name, you know,” Freya said cheekily as she stood, but only received a shrug from him in return – and felt her anger rising, “What? You don’t think I’ll last long enough for you to even remember my name?”

Drake arched a brow as he glanced behind him, “Never said that,” his voice was unruffled and leaned against the prominent tree he had led her to, “C’mon, _Freya_ ,” her name sounded strange coming from his lips.

Her eyes peered up to the tallest of its branches, hoping they were as strong as the base, “What do you want me to do? Climb it?”

“Not a problem, is it?” Drake smirked.

“No,” Freya refuted as she lifted herself up from a low branch, “Where does it lead?” she asked, beginning to climb without peeking behind her to see if he was following.

“The roof, actually,” she heard Drake call up.

Being an adventuresome kid, Freya was used to climbing trees, getting scrapes, and proving herself to the other kids that were older or bigger than her. Always needing to have the upper hand or keep others from intimidating her. It helped with most situations in her life, never one to back down from a challenge, and this climb, all the easier. Although, once at the top, she almost lost her footing from the sheer beauty of the view. The moon was higher than she ever remembered, bathing the roof in its light. With it, Freya easily found a spot to sit, hugging her knees to her chest as she took it all in. Stars glistened over the city – which was a sea of lights in the valley between rolling hills. It took her breath away, barely even noticing the handsome man take a seat beside her, “It’s…gorgeous,” she whispered, taking a few moments to herself in silence.

Drake smiled slightly, looking out as she did. After a few minutes, his voice broke the stillness in a relaxed tone, “Theodore and I found this spot as kids. We were playing hide ‘n seek – climbing up all of the apple trees to see where they led. Now we use it as a place to get away from the courtly walls when they start closing in.”

“Helps you feel normal again?” Freya asked, knowing that was exactly why she had her own utopia, and wondered in the back of her mind how many other similarities she had to the best friend of the guy she was falling for.

He was taken a back slightly, but nodded, “Yea, exactly,” he paused, taping his finger on his other forearm before turning to her, “Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot.”

Sighing, Freya nodded as well, “I think we did too. And I accept your apology.”

“Apology?” Drake asked irritated, “Who said anything about an apology?” seeing her frown, Drake composed himself before groaning, “Listen, things here…it’s not how it is in normal life where you can be yourself and do whatever you want. Here, there’s always someone waiting to pounce when you’re most vulnerable; find anything to use against you. This place may look like something straight outta a fairytale, but, don’t let it fool you. People don’t get a ‘happily ever after’ around here.”

Freya recognized where he was coming from, even appreciated it on some level, and looked him straight in the eyes, “Neither of us knows how this is gonna go, but have a little faith in me,” Freya tried to lighten the mood, putting her legs down and leaned back on the elbows, “Besides, I’m full of surprises,” she grinned.

“Surprises or trouble?” Drake asked with an arched brow.

Her lips curved up into a half-smirk, “They can be one in the same.”

Drake chuckled at her retort, shaking his head before leaning back as she did, “What are you doing here anyway?”

 _Why is everyone stuck on that?_ she wondered, “Told you on the plane, I’m taking a chance.”

“Can’t be the only reason,” Drake stated simply, and turned to her fully, “Don’t misunderstand, I love Theodore, but what was it about him that made you want to lead a party of bachelors to a beach, take a prince to see a landmark, and travel halfway across the world for him?”

Freya hadn’t thought about it like that before. It did seem rather crazy from an outside perspective. However, she knew her reasons. None of them had any horrid intentions or plan to hurt anyone, “Trying to say I’m irrational?”

“No, I just…don’t know you,” Drake said, giving a simple, but good reason not to trust her, “But I’d like to know the girl who’s trying to marry my best friend.”

“Since you put it that way,” Freya turned to fully to Drake, tugging at the sleeve of her sweater nervously, “there some other reasons, but nothing that would hurt him. After all, Theodore’s kinda been the catalyst of everything.”

His eyes brushed her over, which would have normally made her redden, but understood where his scrutiny was coming from; protecting his friend, “Does ’at have anything to do with you living out a suitcase all your life?”

Freya blinked as she looked up, surprised he latched onto that statement from the plane, “Something like that.”

“What did you mean when you said it?” Drake’s voice was sincere and his eyes, well, they were much more kind.

“That I’m an orphan. Okay?” Freya’s voice wavered only slightly, but sat up to hide even the slightest hint, “Hasn’t been easy, but I’ve managed so far,” she explained and focused back on him, “All I’ve ever longed for in life is to travel the world. And, eventually, find a home,” Freya rolled her lips, “But, yes, Theodore is a large reason of why I’m here,” her hand went to the apple pin once more, rolling it in between her thumb and finger for a moment, “After our time together, I realized that I wasn’t going to accomplish any of my dreams by sitting in New York and working as a waitress. So, when Maxwell offered me a way to participate in the season, I jumped on the chance and got on that plane,” she paused, catching Drake’s eyes that looked on her with a new light, “Even if it doesn’t work out, it gives me the opportunity I might have been too afraid to take the risk for.”

Drake gulped “I – ”

However, Freya shook her head as if to stop him. Whatever he was going to say wouldn’t change her mind. Or wouldn’t offer any comfort. She just wanted Drake to understand that there was no malicious intent. Just a girl, seeking out her dream. Gazing back out at the view, Freya smiled, “It really is beautiful up here…” they stayed like that for quite some time, sharing the view in the stillness of the middle of the night, until she turned to him with a grin, “All right, I get to ask three questions.”

“Three?” Drake asked stunned, chuckling, “Seems a little excessive.”

“You’ve pried a lot from me,” Freya reminded him with a knowing glance.

Drake nodded in understanding, “Let’s go with two.”

Freya smiled, grateful, before asking quietly, “Why do you stay here? If you’re so against everything?”

“You would too if your best friend was fighting off these snakes and rats every day,” he said in a straightforward manner – as if it were instinct, “Ever since his brother abdicated, it’s been difficult for him. Can’t leave him when he needs me now more than ever – someone not trying to manipulate the crown or his heart.”

She paused, knowing in her own heart that his wariness of her stemmed from that – being the most loyal person anyone could ever ask for, “You’re a good friend…” she said softly.

Wordlessly, Drake nodded, taking a moment before uttering, “I believe you have one more. Use it wisely.”

Freya hummed in thought – trying to think of something good. However, she wanted to ask something she was curious about, and hoped it might warrant another laugh from him, “Did you pick out the restaurant in New York?”

“ _That’s_ your question?” he chuckled, which was almost music to her ears.

“I just want to know,” Freya answered in between giggles, “With all of the places to choose from in Manhattan, you all found yourselves at a dive bar asking for filet mignon.”

“That was Tariq, not me. I’m perfectly fine with a burger and fries any time,” Drake grinned and shrugged, “But, yea it was my pick. Theodore likes whiskey well enough. The whole plan of the trip was that, without the never-ending shadow of security, we each got to do something we wanted. Tariq with his shopping. Which took way too long. Maxwell with Broadway and a couple of shows. Theodore wanted to see all of the touristy things like the toy store, Central Park, and the Freedom Tower. I just wanted a drink and lay on the beach.”

“Basically, everything I was a part of,” Freya quipped.

“Hmm…” Drake wondered aloud, “I didn’t think of it that way, but I suppose you’re right,” his brows furrowed as he glanced to her, “but what does that matter?”

“I guess it doesn’t now…” Freya admitted, but shrugged as she continued, “I thought you were the engaged one. Made me avoid you, thinking you had someone waiting,” Drake scoffed at that, to which she asked, “Well, do you? Have someone waiting?”

Drake smirked to her, “Technically that’s a third question, but no,” he shook his head, “I don’t expect any of these noble ladies to pay me any mind, even after losing Theodore’s hand. I’m rather comfortable on my own.”

“Huh…” Freya said softly, tugging on her sleeves again. How different that night might have been… she couldn’t help but ponder for a mere moment and rolled the pin once more. Before Theodore, she had thought the very same, tired of men constantly wanting to use her, “I know what that’s like. I’ve been used to being on my own for a long time,” Freya met his eyes with empathy, locking for a moment, and forced them to turn back to the view one last time, “Thanks for taking me up here.”

“Sure thing,” his voice came up hushed.

They stayed up there for a few more minutes, watching the waves crash against the buildings and the city lights flicker. It wasn’t what she had expected from the whiskey-lover. But, as he helped her down and accompanied her to her room for safety, Freya looked him over thoughtfully. Drake had only Theodore’s heart in mind, protecting and being loyal to his friend. She could forgive that. Especially now that they had a better grasp of one another. Perhaps, in time, even a friendship could blossom in this new adventure as well…


End file.
